The Wedding Party
by Mbaby1992
Summary: When Annie gets engaged she asks her cousin Katniss to be her maid of honor which means she'll be having to spend a lot of time with the best man to be, Peeta Mellark. Katniss can't help but feel gravitated towards him but she will have to learn to keep her distance since Peeta has a girlfriend, not to mention that she's only 17 and he's 22.
1. Drinking Shenanigans

"Annie I can't…" I start into the phone. However if there's one thing I know about my favorite cousin it's that although she can seem like the most sweetest delicate person in the world, she has her firm moments where she can persuade anybody to do just about anything.

"Come one Katniss it's Friday night, do you have more important plans than spending tonight with me?" She pleads and I can visualize the pout she has probably formed with her bottom lip. "it would mean a lot to me." She leaves it at that, allowing the guilt to sink in.

I take a deep inhale. "Where exactly would we be going…" I let out in a monotone.

"Yay!" She squeaks. "Finnick is having his housewarming party tonight, it starts at 7. I'm not sure how late it will go but just tell your mom you're staying at my house." Finnick is a graduating senior at the same college as Annie while she's only a junior. They've only been dating for a year but he's had eyes for her ever since he first saw her at the frat orientation when she was an incoming freshman. From what Annie's frat sisters' had told her he was a notorious ladies' man, that is until he had his reigns set on Annie, who was quick to turn him down when he immediately asked her out. Without knowing she instilled his chase for her from that moment, until about a year ago when she finally agreed to become exclusive and they've been inseparable ever since. In fact, I don't really see her as much as I used to. When we were younger we used to be attached at the hip but I just interpreted our growing space to her college life, relationship and the fact that she had turned 21 earlier this year while I was barely approaching 18.

"He's found his own place already?" I asked a little surprised. Finnick wouldn't be graduating for another month, around the same time I would be graduating from my high school.

"Yeah you know him, impulsive and passionate." She chuckles but I can hear the slight adoring tone in it.

"What would I wear? Are you sure he's going to want a high scholer there?" I'm pertaining to myself but I already know the answer. Finnick doesn't mind anything that brings a smile to Annie's face, even if that means letting her underage cousin tag along with her to his rager he would be hosting at his new home. I had met him a couple times when Annie would occasionally bring him to family functions. He's never been less than a gentleman and it's obvious that they fit together better than puzzle pieces. You can always tell just by the way he looks at her…

"Are you kidding you look older than me and besides he was actually the one to remind me to invite you. I'll pick you up in a half hour and you can just get ready with me." Annie then requests to speak to my mom. It's brief, she's probably honed my mom in on our supposed itinerary for the night. Maybe something between the lines of a late movie marathon or a girl's dinner and movie in the city. Not like my mom ever checks into it, since Dad died she's as passive as a human being can get.

I retrieve my overnight bag from my closet and fill it with a set of pajamas, set of clothes for tomorrow and one more set of clothes just in case. I toss my toothbrush and a tube of mascara into a side pocket as it is pretty much the only piece of makeup I wear, I don't pack much else. I sit at the edge of my bed and look at the clock. I have about 15 more minutes til Annie should get here. I redo my braid as some loose strands had escaped and my eyes fall upon Prim's side of the bedroom. She too will be staying the night away which worked out perfectly since she wouldn't get much attention at home without me being here. I decide to feed Buttercup and refresh his water bowl while I have extra time on my hands. I grab a bag of pretzels to munch on and it's not long before Annie's car pulls up to my house.

"Feels like old days when we used to have sleepovers all the time. I hope you're ready for a good night." Annie gives me a crooked smile as I get into the passenger seat. I hope I do too I mentally add.

"You don't have another dress?" I groaned examining myself in Annie's mirror. She had given me a long summer dress that was backless and in the front it had a deep V cut that revealed my cleavage line. I wasn't so thrilled about the color either which was a coral pink. "I'm not going to be able to wear my bra with this one."

"I think that's kind of the point." Annie smirked. "Katniss if my boobs looked as good as yours I'd be wearing clothes like that all the time." Annie gestured to her own A cups, but having a face as gorgeous as hers I didn't pity her, everyone always raved about her facial beauty which caused them to overlook her small sized chest. She wore a short teal colored dress that clung to her body in all the right places. She pulled on a sleek black leather jacket on top and I realized the dress made it impossible to miss the green specks in her hazel eyes. Her hair was straightened and ended right around her lower back.

"Should I straighten my hair?" I questioned. Being that I was the ultimate tom-boy I was never good at any of this girly stuff. My neighbor and best friend, Gale, was who I spent most of my day with but that came to an end when he went off to college himself two years ago. I still see him when he comes home on breaks or for holidays and we're always able to reconnect not letting the distance phase our friendship. At school I now find myself in the company of Madge, a kind and quiet spoken girl that's been my lab partner since freshman year. She's nothing like Gale but we both seem to have a understanding that we can depend on each other keeping our distance from the different cliques at school.

"No just undo your braid and I'll give you a tiny bit of hairspray so the waves will stay in for the rest of the night." Annie beamed at me as she approached me with her makeup bag in hand. "Not that you need it but can I experiment a couple things on you?"

I nodded in agreement. Unlike me, Annie was an only child. I knew when we were younger she always envied me having Prim and maybe that's why she was always over at our house. My dad was also her godfather and she took it pretty hard when he died as did the rest of us. Her mom, which was his sister, proceeded to act as though his work accident never happen, she still to this day has never spoke about it almost like he was just away on a trip and I know it bothered Annie. During the time of his funeral she had nobody to comfort her at home while she mourned for her favorite uncle since her mom was so deep in denial about it. Although Annie lives in her fraternity house on campus, her mom still lets her keep her old room in the house. She hardly comes home to visit on weekends anymore, not that I blame her with her parent's recent divorce.

"I'm just about done." Annie murmured as she bit her bottom lip finishing my eyeliner. She turned me away from her and towards the mirror. My eyes grew wide in surprise as I took in the subtle but noticeable additions Annie had done to my face. Besides my initial mascara she had added eyeliner to the my eyelids and lightly filled in my eyebrows. "And last but not least..." She handed me a soft pink gloss to apply onto my lips. "It's about to be 7 so I guess we should get going since it's 45 minutes out." Annie announced as she started to gather her things in a small clutch.

"Fine with me." I breathed. It had been a while since I spent quality time with Annie but I was sincerely glad to be with her tonight despite the outfit she picked for me tonight. Her, Prim and Gale were just about the only people who seemed to understand me and I was perfectly fine with that. Little did I know tonight that was all going to change.

Surprisingly, Finnick's house nothing short of simple. From what Annie had told me before I knew his parents died his freshman year of college and he was left with all the inheritance being an only child himself as well. For this reason I was surprised the home wasn't more extravagant since usually young people tend to spend their money unwisely. It sat just ten minutes away from their university in a quiet little neighborhood. It was a cozy two story that included two bedrooms, two bath, a spacious living room with a chimney and a small den that he had converted to a man cave with a pool table and small bar.

We let ourselves in as the front door was unlocked and it didn't take long to spy Finnick who was attention, along with about five other guys, was engaged in the soccer game displayed on his big screen.

"What did I tell you Brazil's gonna take it!" He excited. He did a silent round of applause with his hands before his attention switched our way almost as if he sensed Annie's presence, which he probably did since they were so head over hills for each other.

"Hey Babe, about time you made it." He rose from the couch.

"Finn you remember my cousin Katniss..." Annie said slicking her arm around his waist as he reached her and he placed a matching arm over her shoulder as he greeted her with a quick peck before he turned to me. I had never seen someone with a smile as big as Finnick's.

"Of course I could never forget a pretty face especially one that resembles Ann." He used his free arm to pull me into a quick hug. "Feel free to help yourself to anything. The caterer arrives at 8:30. Mi casa es tu casa." He gave Annie another quick kiss before continuing on with his duty of hosting.

"I think he set up some tables for BP out back by the Jacuzzi, let's go see if we still got it." Annie grabbed my hand and led me to the backyard. When she was in high school she would drag me along to parties, sometimes Gale too if I insisted. We were known to be pretty lethal but I felt like that was ages ago. Who knows if I was any good still. But sure enough there was two long BP tables and two round tables, one for poker and one for black jack. We approached the first BP table as Annie seemed to know everyone.

She greeted them with hugs before bringing their attention to me. "Hey guys this is my cousin Katniss. Katniss this is Cato, Thresh, Joanna, Glimmer, Marvel and Peeta. I made an effort to smile at each of them and then my eyes fell on who she introduced last. His piercing blue eyes seemed to bore into my gray ones before he released his face into a smile.

"Where've you been hiding her…" The one named Marvel mumbled and Peeta's smile quickly disappeared as he shot a look to his friend. They had all acknowledged me with a whats up or nice to meet you but he was the only to reach out and offer his hand.

"Hi." Was all that came out of his mouth. I shook his hand and felt slightly uncomfortable when I noticed he didn't drop his gaze from me when I let go of it.

The brown haired brown eyed girl that Annie introduced as Joanna was the one to snap him back to reality. "Peeta are you going to go get your partner so me and Thresh can put your ass to shame or are you going to keep drooling over Annie's cousin like you never seen cleavage before." She snorted and i felt the blood rushed to my cheeks as I knew it was inevitable that now if they hadn't noticed, the attention would now be on my chest.

He finally broke his stare. "Shut the fuck up Johanna."

"Me and Katniss have next game." Annie spoke up, earning a nod from Johanna and the blond haired blue eyed boy went to fetch Finnick calling his name as he entered the back door of the house.

It was only a minute or two before they returned. "What's it gonna be Mason? 3 tequila shots back to back for the losing pair?" Finnick raised his eyebrows at Johanna.

"Actually I was thinking this time losing team strips down in front of everybody before taking their shots." She grinned causing Peeta and Finnick to exchange a quick glance at each other before shrugging.

"Why not, it won't be us anyways." Finnick coaxed and when I glanced at his partner I once again found him staring at me. I quickly averted my eyes to the other side of the table to see Joanna whisper something to Thresh as their faces were overcame with seriousness. Suddenly I wasn't sure if I would want to play the next game, they all seemed pretty competitive.

After what was a close game with back to back shots made from each team. It even came down to both teams having only one cup left. Thresh shot and it hit the rim of the cup and bounced out. Johanna shot next and I saw her eyes burn into the cup as she concentrated. She shot and it swirled around the top rim of the cup but before it could touch the beer at the bottom of the cup Peeta quickly fingered it out.

"What the fuck Mellark!" Johanna gritted through her teeth.

"That was fair and you know it Johanna." Peeta replied. "Just ask the sideline refs..." He hand waved in me and Annie's direction.

"Looked fair to me..." Annie shrugged and then everyone's eyes fell on me.

"Umm yeah it hadn't touched the beer yet." I mustered up. Peeta smiled thankfully at me but I didn't let me eyes meet his for too long before I turned my glaze elsewhere.

"Game on." Finnick said as he took his shot and made it swiftly into the last cup. Peeta stepped up to make his shot next and he made it effortlessly. They cheered each other on for both making it and then turned to Johanna. Cato started to pour the 6 tequila shots, three for each half of the team. Johanna rolled her eyes as she took off her jean jacket to reveal a black corset looking top that she started and leather leggings next. Thresh at this point was already left in his boxers. They were about the take their first shots when Johanna told Thresh to hold on.

"Since you guys seem to be enjoying this so much..." Johanna smirked before she unclasped the back of her strapless bra and pulled her underwear down to her ankles. I felt my jaw detach in shock. This girl was crazy. I saw Annie slightly roll her eyes but she didn't look surprised, it must be typical behavior for her.

"Please put your clothes back on Johanna I wouldn't want to get any complaints from my new neighbors." He joked and she responded to him with her middle finger.

"Next?" Peeta urged as he started to rerack the cups. Me and Annie approached the other side of the table and I rearranged our cups as she poured the beer into them.

"Baby I'll try to make this quick and painless." Finnick winked at Annie.

"You know that's not what I like Finn..." Annie trailed off as she sent a smug smile his way earning laughs from everyone else.

The look in Finnick's eye was priceless as he was, for once speechless. His clever self didn't take long to conjure up a response though. "I'm saving that part for later... gotta break in the new house and all." He earned back his respect from the guys and I saw Annie's shy smile before she shook her head and returned her focus to the beer.

The truth is we didn't do as bad as I thought we would. Annie and I had luck on our side as once in a while we would make the same cup, meaning the boys take three cups out each time. All four of us had an additional drink on the side, excluding the beer that we would sip on and towards the end of the game I felt the tingle in my arms and legs indicating I was on a good buzz.

The boys gained a victory by beating us the same way they won previously, both making the last cup in one round. Annie chugged what was left in the cup they made and I made my way to the other side of the table to gather the two cups that we had left.

"Does that mean you're going to strip to take your shots too?" The humored voice came from the side of me. I look up and this is the first time I get to see him up close. His tone shoulders and stance led me to believe that he must be athletic. He was about four inches taller than me so he had to be somewhere among 5'9''. He wore jet black jeans that fit well enough so you could see the outline of his legs. His feet supported converse which matched perfectly with his plain white tee. I could smell a faint hint of the cologne he was wearing that must have faded throughout the night. I remembered how I used to hate it when Gale would use any cologne or aftershave but this smelled… good. Appealing almost. My eyes rose to take in his face and I was again welcomed with those electric blue pools looking back at mine. His white straight teeth visible through the teasing smile his face wore. His sandy blond hair lay on top of his head and it was just long enough for him to run his fingers through.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just messing with you. We don't expect you to… we didn't make a clear bet before the game so it's cool... besides you don't seem like the type..." He put his hands up as he spoke.

"And what type is that?"

"I just meant you seem like the shy type. You're probably too pure to do something like that…" He muttered trying to hold in a chuckle.

"What makes you think you know me." I snap. Everyone's eyes seem to be glued on us now.

Finnick tried to intervene. "The caterer is set up in the kitchen. Everyone come get some grub." Thresh, Glimmer and Marvel seemed to get his hint as they made their way into the house but Cato stayed back looking smugly at me and Peeta.

"Look don't take it's personal… you don't even have to take the shots if you don't want." Peeta offered, pulling the bottle away from me and more towards him.

"Peeta stop harassing the girl…" Finnick groaned as he stood behind Annie with his arms wrapped around her.

"Sure..." He turned to walk away but I could see in his eyes he was a little entertained that his statements had flustered me.

What happened next was something I can't explain. I had always been the type of girl to stand up for myself, which caused my other traits like my stubbornness and hard headedness to only add fuel to the fire. It had to be liquid courage the couple of drinks I had combined with my anger and annoyance towards Peeta. He seemed to think he had me all figured out and I hated that. He had another thing coming. I kicked off Annie's gladiator sandals that I had borrowed and begin the pull up the dress I was wearing over my head.

"Katniss you don't have to..." Annie rushed out but it didn't stop me.

"Finally someone else who isn't such a pussy." Johanna sighed, subliminally cheering me on. Peeta must've heard because he turned around. My eyes met him for a quick second before the dress covered my face as the last of it rose over my head. I stood topless but still in my thong, which was just as the same as being naked. I heard Johanna laugh but I didn't make eye contact with everybody else except my doubter. I grabbed the bottle and pranced over to stand right in front of him.

"If you think you know me, you have no idea…" My eyes stayed on his face as he kept it poker and unreadable. I took three back to back shots from the bottle before handing it over to him and picking my dress up from the floor.

"Show's over guys… I didn't pay for a caterer for nothing." Finnick voiced as he waved his arm towards the house. Annie helped me adjust the dress back into place after I slipped it back on.

"Can't say I don't admire your guts…" She giggled in a low tone. She gave me a light patt on my back before disappearing into Finnick's house after the rest of them. This left me outside with no one other than my blonde haired provoker. His eyes still on me.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you that staring is fucking rude?" I sneered earning a grin from him.

"I guess we're one in the same. What makes you think you know me so well?" He closed the distance between us, his chest half a foot away from mine. I didn't reply not sure what he meant and he seemed to interpret that as he continued. "I never actually doubted that you wouldn't strip and take the shots. I just sensed that you would be game to do it if it felt like it was your own choice… Reverse psychology for you."

I clenched my jaw as a twinge of stupidity came over me. Who the fuck did this guy think he was? It was irritating that he took pride in his little shenanigan.

He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "But for what it's worth that was much better than I imagined… Shall we?" I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine from the close proximity of his hot breath on my ear. He reached for my hand but I jerked it away getting a head start on him as I made my way to the house. I kept the tantrum that I wanted to throw under control. I would not allow him to get anything else from me the rest of the night. Or so I thought…


	2. Cheese Buns

**This is my first hunger games story so I wasn't sure how the responses would be to it. Glad to see some of you enjoy it and please let me know any thoughts you guys have in reviews it helps motivate me to update the next chapter quicker.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or it's characters. All rights to Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 2

I plopped myself down on the last empty seat that encircled Finnick's kitchen table. Once the majority of everyone was finished eating him and Peeta handed out plastic glasses of champagne. Finnick took his place beside Annie while she sat on one of the counter stools and he stayed standing. I sat on the other side of Annie also on a stool.

Finnick cleared his throat. "Look I really appreciate everyone coming out tonight. With graduation in less than a month, I wanted to start a new chapter of my life and buying this cozy piece of mortgage was the first step. I couldn't think of a better way to spend the first night in my new home with a few bottles of tequila, some good grub and all of you people…" He paused and raised his glass. "Here's to a new place to make lasting memories, a place that if any of you ever needed anything you could come here, a place for Monday night football and Poker Thursdays, a place that one day might house little Finnicks…" His last statement made me eyes shoot straight towards Annie to watch her reaction. She looked down shyly and her cheeks turned a rosy pink. "Cheers!" Finnick excited and everyone followed clinking their glasses. Peeta made sure to clink with my glass as I rolled my eyes at him but his smile never faltered. Annie pulled Finnick down so her lips could meet his in a short but sweet kiss. When they broke apart they each had matching smiles before downing the content in their cups. I managed to finish mine in one big gulp and just as I was swallowing the last of it Finnick spoke again.

"If any of you really know me, you know I could be happy in a shack as long as it had a bed, fridge and some kind of television that I could watch the games on…" He chuckled with most of the guys while a couple others nodded their head in agreement.

"Don't forget to mention your night light Odair!" Johanna joked sending playful smirk Finnick's way.

He laughed before holding up a finger. "Jokes aside, I do have a confession to make." The faces throughout the room quickly grew serious.

"You see I didn't purchase this house just for myself, after all three bedrooms is two more extra than what I need. Instead I had hopes that maybe I could have a roommate again…" Finnick's voice lowered as his behavior became somewhat different and unusual. For the first time since I had met him this confident, playful pretty boy that seemed to always have everything together, he was nervous. "I don't mean what Peeta and Thresh were to me these past four years of college… I'm talking more along the lines of someone to start my life with." He turned towards Annie now as he knelt down on one knee. There was gasps and sharp intakes of breath among the room and it clicked. I tried to keep my eyes from popping out of my head as I realized what was happening. Annie's lips parted and her eyes ran up and down Finnick's face before settling at his emerald eyes for good.

"Annie I know I kid around a lot but if there was one unwavering thing in my life, it would be my love for you. You're the first thing i want to see when I open my eyes in the morning, and the last thing before I fall asleep each night. I'm reminded of you throughout my day each time my eyes see something beautiful. Before we got together I never imagined settling down with one person for the rest of my life but you changed that. After my parents passed I can't say I remember ever feeling of truly loved by again until I met 're it for me, hands down, nothing else can ever compare. I'll be good to you, anything you want is yours. " His hand moved to reach inside his back pants pocket as his pulled out a small mint turquoise colored box. I wasn't completely sure but I think it was the Tiffany boxes that other girls always ranted about dreaming that they would one day be presented with one.

"This house is just another material if you don't move in with me babe because at the end of the day my home is with you." Finnick had Annie on the verge of tears now as she kept a hand clasped over her mouth. "There's nothing that could make me happier on this Earth than you vowing to spend the rest of your life with me and by accepting this..." All eyes were on Annie, a few of her tears managed to escape and run down her cheek.

Her face broke out into a grin that was a type I had never seen her have before. "Yes... Yes!" She had to repeat it as the first time her voice cracked due to her effort to hold back the happy tears. But the second yes was embodied with nothing else but certainty. He slide a band that harbored one single but huge rock of a diamond onto her ring finger. Nobody would be able to miss it. Her mouth gaped farther open as she was memorized with it's beauty. Knowing Annie my whole life I knew she would've been happy with an engagement ring made of wire, that was just who she was. She rose to her feet throwing her arms around Finnick's neck pulling him up to stand with her. They embraced each other as if they were the only two attached to our planet. I looked away and sighed, I was happy for my favorite cousin. Her life had been just as difficult, if not more than mine so she deserved her happily ever after.

"Well fuck can't say I would've ever thought Finnick would be the first to get hitched." Johanna said throwing a teasing smile his way. "But we can't deny how happy Annie makes my best friend. I'm happy he has you, congrats!" Johanna grabbed Annie into a tight hug just as Finnick had let go of her. I stood up to hug Annie next and my eyes met with a pair of blues ones again. He patted Finnick on the back before approaching me and Annie causing me to scowl.

"Congrats Annie. This is one of the best decisions Finn has ever made and I'm happy to be here for my boy." Peeta expressed holding his arms to bring Annie in. She clutched onto him.

"Thanks Peeta. I promise I'll take good care of him." Annie exhaled. They exchanged genuine smiles and then he rotated towards me.

"Guess that means we'll be seeing a lot more of each other huh?" He rhoterically asked raising his eyebrows.

"Guess so." I let out obtaining a giggle from Annie.

"Annie I think your cousins a little too excited. Have her tone it down a notch." He winked at us before the rest of Finnick's friends swarmed Annie and Finnick to congradulate them. I made my way out of the crowd and I suddenly felt clausterophobic and nauseated. I barely made it to the bathroom before I was violently sick. I sat on the tiled floor as I rested my head on my arms that lay cross on the toilet. My head was spinning and I knew at this moment I was not going to be able to stand up. I mentally scolded myself for mixing. In total I had consumed a mixed drink, as well as beer from BP, those tequila shots and the last champagne glass in the kitchen. I closed my eyes in efforts to cease the spinning, unaware when I sucummed to the darkness. I swear I felt warm arms encircle around me but I was way too gone to protest or come out of my desired sleep to see exactly what or who it was. I only surrendered myself deeper into the black.

I opened my eyes in a sudden movement. The blankets on me were foreign, however I recognized the bedroom as one of the ones Finnick had gave me and Annie a tour of. I sat up and looked on the nightstand to see three water bottles, one empty and two still full. I grabbed on and drank half of it in one gulp. I had the worst cotton mouth of my life. I took a deep breath before finishing up the water bottle in one more gulp. My eyes landed on my dress that lay on the end of the bed causing me to throw the covers off to me. I wore an oversized Panem State Wrestling t-shirt. My mind went back in time as I tried to account for why I didn't remember changing into this, let alone ending up in this room. I tossed my legs over the edge of the bed to go search and where Annie was. Instead of hitting the floor, my legs hit something solid.

"Owww..."

I sat back on the bed as I realized the voice belonged to Peeta. "Sorry." I mumbled.

He rubbed his eyes a couple times before sitting himself up to survey me. "How you feeling?"

"Fine." Was all I replied. I felt the waves of embarrassment as it registered with Peeta's question I could assume he knew my state of condition last night. "Where's Annnie?" I asked changing the subject.

He yawned causing me to after him. "Contagious huh?" He released a short laugh. "She's in Finn's room with him. They're probably still knocked out it's only a little past 9." He responded glancing at his watch while stretching.

"Right... um how did I?..." I wasn't sure how to ask him what exactly happened last night but he seemed to know what I meant as my hand gestured to the shirt I was wearing and the bed.

"Oh Annie changed you into that after I carried you upstairs. She thought it would be better for you guys to just crash here." I nodded my head as he spoke the last part. It did make sense, Annie would not be able to carry me inside her house, plus I'm almost positively sure that even if I wasn't drunk off my ass she would want to spend the night with Finnick. Not that I blamed her, they had a pretty special night last night.

"I bet your head is pounding, you wanna go rummage through the kitchen and see what we can find to eat?" He asked, suprising me that he seemed to honestly care about my well being after provoking me so much the night before.

"Sure food sounds awesome." And it actually did. Since I had nearly emptied all the contents in my stomach last night after getting sick, I could feel my core almost throbbing begging for food.

"Cool." He smiled. I followed him downstairs passing the other bedroom where I saw Cato and Glimmer cuddled up on a couch pull out bed. When Peeta noted that I had seen them he smirked. "We all saw that coming."

Thresh and Marvel were laid out on adjacent couches in the living room. Alcohol must have got to them too because they didn't even sleep with any blankets or pillows, their shoes still intact on their feet. That was all the people that seemed to have stayed.

"Johanna left?" I muttered as we reached the kitchen.

"Yeah she got picked up close to 4am probably by her new flavor of the week..." He trailed off as he grabbed two glasses to pour us orange juice.

"Did she not want to invite him?" I contested and he almost choked on swallowing his first sip of orange juice. He gave me a funny look. "What?"

"Johanna isn't into guys." He snickered and after a couple seconds I joined him. "Her, Finn and I have always been close since middle school and once we went to high school, Finn and I started pursuing girls and so did she…" He stopped laughing and his eyes lingered on me for a few seconds. "You seem a lot more cheerful than you did yesterday. Are you always that friendly?" He teased.

I let the smile on my face stay despite his light insult. "Sometimes but don't act all innocent like you weren't trying to piss me off either."

"Maybe I was. You were kinda cute when you were getting mad."

"Well becareful what you wish for." I retorted and he flashed me one last smile before searching through the fridge.

Not that I would ever admit it to his face but Peeta was one of the best cooks I had ever seen. It seemed to come natural, like a second nature. He made us both oversized omelettes with just about anything you could think of in it, sided with fruit from a platter that was barely touched the previous night. He rolled out homemade dough to make cheese buns which ended up being my favorite. In fact, I betrayed myself by letting him hear a soft moan exit my lips when I bit in into it. Then remembering that there was a houseful of adults that would be hungover and starving. He whipped up a batch of blueberry banana pancakes while I worked on some hashbrowns.

"You're hash browns look pretty impressive." Peeta complimented nudging towards the pan I was working on.

"If you're not mocking me then thanks. Can't say I know too many guys that can bake cheese buns like that." I replied.

"I think that's the first compliment you've given me." He scuffed. "But my dad owns a restaurant with a bakery downtown. Does your boyfriend not know how to cook?"

My first few hash browns were just about done. I was transferring them from the pan to a plate when his question caused me to drop one onto the counter breaking into pieces. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Really?" He murmured and I didn't answer him as I scooped up the pieces of the hash brown to toss it. "Wait, let me try a piece to make sure we're not poisoning anyone." He grinned while I rolled my eyes. I held up a piece but both his hands were busy on the stove. He opened his mouth for me to place the cooked potatoe into it. My eyes watched as his lips closed so he could chew. They looked soft and inviting and I found myself wondering how they felt. I had only kissed two boys in my entire life. Gale was my first kiss of course but that was mostly because I had been curious and wanted to know what hype was with all the girls in my 6th grade class. The other boy was my mom's friend's son who needed a prom date. My mom had volunteered me and even though I kicked and screamed about it when my mom friend's saw me the actual day and thanked me on the verge of tears, I couldn't protest to her face. At the end of the night he had went in to kiss me. Before I could register what he was doing I felt his tongue try to invade my mouth, needless to say he ended up with a black eye. I would not kiss Peeta though just because he had nice lips didn't mean anything… My thoughts were interrupted as Annie entered the kitchen with soft but hearable footsteps.

"Well if it isn't to be..." Peeta greeted turning to her and the corners of her mouth turned upwards.

"How nice of you guys to get breakfast started. Cato and Glimmer were putting away the pull out bed so they should be down any sec too." Her attention then turned completely on me. "How you feeling Katniss?"

"Better now that I'm ate something and have went through two waters. Sorry if you had to babysit me." I apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you weren't the only drunk one last night. Besides it was Peeta who insisted on taking watch on you to make sure you were alright while you were sleeping." She told and my eyes cut from my hashbrowns to Peeta. He kept his focus on the pancakes.

"Oh... well thanks" I awkwardly muttered. Before he had time to respond Finnick paraded into the kitchen in his morning robe. Cato and Glimmer coming in after him.

"What's cooking Chef Mellark?" He took the seat next to Annie kissing her on her temple.

"Don't get used to this Finn…" Peeta playfully warned.

Once I finished enough hashbrowns for everyone, Peeta was done with the batch of pancakes a few minutes after. Thresh and Marvel had made their way into the kitchen probably smelling the fumes of the pancakes from where they slept. When we all sat down at the table I realized in a way I admired Annie and Finnick's group of friends, they formed the atmosphere of an odd but close knit family. I was usually more the type to stay to myself, excluding Madge and Gale I didn't have many friends and until now I didn't seem to care. However, in this moment I envied their friendship and I couldn't help myself to thinking that since Annie and Finnick were engaged, I would get to be a part of this more often.

"What do you think your mom's gonna say when you tell her about the engagement and that you're moving out?" I asked Annie as she drove me home.

Annie shrugged. "She'll be happy I guess. I don't think moving out will be much of a shock or difference I barely come home as it is…"

"True. I guess I'll have to sign up for another roommate for when I come to Panem State next year." I said through a smile. Not that I had any hard feelings about it, I was happy to see my cousin end up with someone who adored her as much as Finnick did. She had her share of boyfriends throughout high school but they were all losers.

"I'll help you find one if you want." She offered. "I know with Finnick gone there's an open spot in the boy's apartment with Peeta, Thom and Pollux."

"Thanks but no thanks." I almost snorted gazing out the passenger window.

"I'm kidding." Her tone lost it humor little by little as she muttered her next words. "Anyways, I'm pretty sure Delly would have a fit if you were the only girl leaving with them, not to mention taking Finn's spot in him and Peeta's room would probably be unthinkable."

I could've pulled a muscle in my neck with how quick I turned my head back to her. "Who's Delly?"

"Peeta's girlfriend." Annie answered. She seemed to be taken aback at my surprise with this new fact.

"Was she not there last night?"

Annie shook her head. "No I think he likes to keep her separate. She used in the same sorority I'm in, when I first met her she seemed like a nice girl but then she joined another sorority and was never really the same nice girl from home. I don't know if becoming student body president went to her head or maybe it was getting Peeta after being with love with him since high school but she can be quite a… a bitch when she's around his friends." I knew Annie couldn't be exaggerating as she never said a bad thing about anybody.

"Oh." Was all I could manage. I was a little confused with myself. I had just met Peeta so why the fuck should I care if he has a girlfriend. He shouldn't have flirted with me the way he did if he was with her but that's a guy for you right?

"You okay?" Annie tried to observe me while still keeping majority of her attention on the road.

"I'm great." The sarcasm was thick in my voice.

Annie stayed quiet a moment before speaking again. "You like him?"

"No! How could I possibly like him Annie i knew him for what a little more than 12 hours." I responded defensively. "It's just annoying a guy would go to such extents to flirt with a girl when he has a girlfriend. Another reason why I don't believe in relationships…"

"Okay well do you think you could forgive him?" Annie winced.

My face became serious. "Why?"

"Last night me and Finnick were brainstorming and we thought it would be a good idea to get married by the end of the summer. Before I start my senior year and there's a good chance he can get drafted for the olympic swimming team, they're in negotiation with him right now." Annie told me and i could hear the excitement in her voice.

"What does that have to do with me and Peeta?" I grilled her not comprehending the point.

"Well I was going to ask you to be my maid of honor and I can't imagine Finn asking anyone else but Peeta to be his best man." Annie had just dropped a bomb on me.


	3. Babe

_**Thanks again for all the support it really does make a difference and encourage me to keep going.**_

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters and Hunger Games to Suzanne Collins.**

"I don't know the first thing about weddings Annie. I'd be worthless."

"Katniss it's not about being an expert on weddings, that's what a wedding planner is for. I want you by my side for every decision I make starting this new life. I know I can depend on you and that when it comes to getting things done you wouldn't be afraid to crack down the whip." She started to giggle at the last part. "I'll make it easy for you I promise." She added.

Shit, now I really felt worthless. She was begging me to be a part of the what is supposed to be the happiest event of her life and I was arguing against it. I had never been in a wedding before but I'm pretty sure it was me who was supposed to make it easier on her than the other way around.

I sighed. "Anything you want Annie, let me know and I'll see to it that it happens."

"Yay!" She squeaked pulling the car over to engulf me in a tight hug. "You have no idea how much this means to me Katniss..."

"I will make one request though." I I pulled away from her embrace to look at her face to face.

"Sure." She urged me to go on.

"I'll wear heels to the fancy church part but at the reception and the rest of the night I get to wear flats." I voiced holding a finger up.

Her genuine smile made an appearance. "Of course you can wear flip flops if you want!" She threw her arms around me again. And I wrapped my arms around her too.

"You're gonna be a what?!" Gale roared with laughter into the phone.

"Thanks for the support you ass..." I growled back.

He slowly got himself back into control. "Sorry Katnip. It's just flowers, dresses, heels, talking about feelings isn't really your thing."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I'm not the one getting married." Again I snapped back at him. I felt self conscious and unsure about this whole maid of honor thing enough without getting more shit from Gale.

"Hey, hey look I didn't mean to get all your arrows in a bunch. We both know you're the most stubborn perfectionist there is out there, you do fine. After all how hard can it be to stand up front and center next to Annie with hundreds of people staring at you and not faint?" He started to howl with laughter.

"You just got yourself disinvited ." With that I hung up the phone. I know Gale was just messing with me but this wasn't something I felt like joking around about. I called him to get advice, which first of all was a mistake because what would he know about maid of honors.

The next week was school was a drag. More annoying as usual as posted all along the hallways were advertisements for prom tickets that needed to be bought within the next three weeks. Madge had been asked by a boy in our math class. A couple days later when we were eating lunch she informed me that his best friend wanted to ask me. I told her to tell him I wasn't going. I mean it was true, I had no desire to go, high school dances were so overrated. Why waste so much money and energy into something that will be over within a few hours? Gale and I had even discussed coming up with some kind of prank to pull the night of Prom at my school.

On Wednesday during my Economy class I got a text from Annie.

A: Hey you, are you free on Friday night for dinner?

K: Sure. Where at?

A: Mellark's Steakhouse, Bar & Bakery 8 sharp. I can pick you up?

K: No it's okay I'll just ask my mom to use the car. Is it gonna be just the two of us?

A: No it's gonna be the whole Wedding Party. We have three months to make this thing happen so we better get started :)

K: Okay I'll be there.

A: Sounds perfect see you then.

I pulled up to the restaurant and was surprised to see it was quite the establishment. Peeta had mentioned it before at Finnick's house but it didn't give it enough credit. I was expecting a little hole in the wall, not something this elegant. It took up almost a whole block on the main blvd in downtown, so it had to be a goldmine to afford this location. It was built from vintage brick while the windows and entrance were outlined with vines. The outside dining patio sat connected to the right of the restaurant, decorated with white lights. The bakery separate but also attached was one the other side in the same embellishing theme.

Avoiding valet I parked a couple blocks down. It was barely 7:42 when I walked in, and I didn't see anyone I recognized in the waiting area so I approached the host.

"I believe my party has a reservation tonight." I progressed to a redhead who stood behind a podium with an ipad.

"There are many reservations tonight Miss. Is there a specific name it might be under?"

"Finnick Odair or Annie Cresta." I answered.

"Hmm I don't see any on here for that name. Are you sure you have the right restaurant or right day?" She kept her eyes on the ipad escaping my glare that was conjured by her slight smart ass attitude.

"Yes I'm sure." I snapped.

"Okay well can I ask you to take a seat and we can seat you when your party is here since there isn't an existing reservation. The current waiting time is about 80 minutes." This time she looked up at me. Her amber eyes meet my gray.

Before I could snap again a voice called out to me.

"Hey Katniss." I turned to see Peeta walking towards me from a dining area. He saw the existing glare in my eyes and his attention turned towards the redhead or a few seconds before returning to me.

"Is there a prob..." He didn't get to finish.

"She doesn't have a reservation so I suggested she take a seat." The redhead's tone seemed to be slightly annoyed. I was almost positive it was because of me.

"She's with my party tonight. Thanks Vivian." Peeta gestured to me to follow him. We wove around the first area of tables into a closed off dining chamber towards the back of the restaurant. "Sorry about her. My dad gave her a last week's notice and she's been even more bitter than her usual. Don't know why they would give her a Friday night shift."

"Good thing you came when you did then because I wasn't going to let her talk to me like that." I admitted.

"I know you probably wouldn't." He laughed under his breath. He didn't let more than a couple seconds of silence pass. "Guess we'll be having to walk down the aisle soon." He grinned at me.

"Excuse me?"

"I've been to a few weddings. Most of the time the best man escorts the maid of honor down the aisle." He seemed to enjoy my discomfort and misunderstanding at his previous statement.

"I guess if I don't have a choice..." I exhaled.

"I see friendly Katniss is back." He teased and before I could even respond or let him know why I wasn't happy with him at the moment we approached an arched doorway that housed a long dining room table with about 7 seats on each side. On the short end of the table a woman sat with an organizer opened in front of her. Her hair caught my vision, being an orangish color. She wore a matching shade of lipstick.

"Katniss this is Effie Trinklet, Finn and Annie's wedding planner." He introduced.

She stood up to shake my hand. "Nice to meet you dear. I'm glad you and Peeta seem to grasp the importance of timing and attendance." She quipped before adding a question. "Are you a bridesmaid?"

I shook my head. "Maid of honor."

"Even better." She smiled. "I'll be having to work closely with you two as you both are going to be very instrumental to this event."

"Super." I let out sarcastically causing Peeta to struggle to hold in a chuckle. Effie's expression slightly fell.

"However the second most important habit is also manners." Effie retreated to her seat and scribbled some notes down into her planner. Almost as if it was to my rescue, Finnick and Annie walked in a few minutes later.

Much to Effie's dislike, the whole wedding party was not there by 8 sharp. The last few arrived at 8:20. The groomsmen consisted of Thresh, Cato, Marvel, Pollux and Thom while Annie's bridesmaids included Glimmer, Johanna, Foxface, Cashmere, and Bristel. Finnick and Annie sat on Effie's right side while me and Peeta sat on the left but directly across from them.

Once the waitor delivered our drinks and we put in our food order Effie got right down to business. "Okay people our fabulous couple here has made the decision to tie the knot at the end of the summer. Given this deadline we only have three months to plan which means every minute is crucial. What is the special date you two have decided on?" She asked turning to Annie and Finnick.

They looked at each other before Annie answered. "August 15th." Finnick gave a single nod for support.

"Location?" Effied popped next.

"We have two places in mind. The church I grew up in and the cathedral here in downtown." Finnick responded. He sat back against chair, his arm around Annie while his palm caressed her shoulder.

"Guestlist?" Effie continued down her list.

"No more than 100." Annie fed back to her.

"Honeymoon ideas?"

"A week in the Bahamas then we'll have to come straight home because Annie's classes start up again three days later." Finnick addressed and Effie's hand flew across her notes as she wrote.

"Are there going to be bachelor and bachelorette festivities?" Effie's eyes fleeted up to Annie and Finnick. Finnick of course, cracked a smile.

"Hell yeah." Peeta answered for him, all the men at the table seemed to be content as they exchanged encouragement noises to each other. I, on the other hand, rolled my eyes.

"Well you can bet your ass that Annie will be having one too. Put me down in charge of that I'll make sure Annie spends her last days of freedom the way she should." Johanna winked at Finnick and he groaned.

"I applaud your initiative Johanna. As of the rest of you, our future bride and groom with have enough of a burden with planning the most pivotal day of their lives so if any of you can step up and assist in any course of action with this wedding it would be much appreciated. With that said, I will just need to take everyone's contact information and I will be on my way. Planning a wedding in 3 months is not impossible but it is hard work. Enjoy your dinner. I will be in touch with some of you this next week." She revolved around the whole table taking down home, work and cell numbers, even email addresses too.

"Where'd you find her?" I murmured to Annie once Effie left.

"She's a family friend of Peeta but from what I heard she's the best in the business for what she does." Annie shrugged. Our food arrived after that and I have to say that hands down, it was the best steak I've had in my life. It was tender, juicy and with every bite my mouth watered for another.

"Have you ever been here before?" Peeta prompted probably noticing how much I enjoyed my steak since he was sitting next to me.

I waited til I swallowed me food to give him my reply. "No. This is your dad's place? It's so nice."

"Yeah this is it. It's supposed to be mine once I graduate." He signed looking down at his plate of jumbaliya.

I felt my eyebrows raise into my forehead. "Yours?"

"Yup I'll be getting my bachelors in business and parents are ready to retire." Peeta informed me but his voice lacked enthusiasm.

"Is that what you want?" I inquired and regretted it as it left my mouth. We barely knew each other, I didn't need to be asking him such personal questions.

"I mean someone will have to take it over. I have three older brothers, one is a marine sergeant, the other is in professional baseball and the other moved away, started a family and never looked back. I'm the only hope they have, they're pretty much the reason I switched my major." He admitted finally making eye contact with me.

"What was your other major?" I kept going.

"Art." He looked down at his napkin sitting on his lap. "I saw myself being an art teacher but according to my mom that wasn't a grown up enough aspiration." It was remorseful to see Peeta talk about something that obviously bummed him out. I mean he always had a smile on his face, like Finnick, so I knew it was rare to see this from him. And the fact that we didn't even know each other well made me feel something. He didn't have to confide in me about this but he chose to.

"I think with the way this world is so shitty, you should do something that's going to make you happy it's your life after all." I remarked grabbing a bread roll to butter.

His blue pools rose in contact with me again. "You're right. I guess it's a good thing I still chose to get a minor in art along with my bachelor's in business." He gave a grateful smile for listening and then concentrated back on his dinner. I went back to pore over my steak, a smile on my face too. I decided I wouldn't tell Peeta what I thought about him having a girlfriend. Not just because we had just touched on what seemed like a sensitive subject for him but because the truth was is that Effie was right about everything needing to be about Finnick and Annie right now. And our first dinner as the wedding party would not be the place to release my opinions on him. At least for now.

Soon we were all stuffed from our meals, not to mention the generous deserts Peeta had requested they bring out to us. He was happy to let Annie and Finnick know that his dad was be catering the wedding for free as the Mellarks gift to them. I had never seen Annie look so grateful and Finnick went around the table to playfully get Peeta in a headlock before planting a kiss on top of his head.

"What's next the Hob?" Peeta asked looking at Annie and Finnick first then to the rest of the table's occupants. From what Gale had told me the Hob was one of the best bars here in downtown. Especially on Friday and Saturdays he had told me it was nothing less than a small club.

"I'm game." Finnick beamed. "Annie?"

"Katniss isn't…" She was going to remind him that I was underage but I stopped her.

"Don't worry about me Annie go and have a good time." I halted the rest of her sentence. She glanced at me and I could sense that she was thinking if she should or not.

"And why can't you go?" Peeta contested turning towards me.

I'm not sure the reason but I didn't want to tell him I was underage, let alone only 17 still in high school. Finnick's eyes grew a little wider and I realized he must have remembered my age. I wasn't going to let Peeta be aware of this though. "I forgot my ID." I lied, getting curious looks from my cousin and her husband to be.

"No biggie. I know the people that work there, you won't even need an ID." Peeta smiled as he soaked in the fact that he was my savior in this situation.

"Okay." I shrugged. We got up to say our goodbyes. Cato and Glimmer were supposedly going home to call it a night. Pollux and Thom were going to head home too and they ended volunteering to give Bristel and Cashmere a ride home as well. That left me, Peeta, Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Thresh, Marvel and Foxface. I felt weird calling her that, Foxface. But nobody seemed to call her by her real name so I went along with it.

It wasn't surprising that we didn't even have to wait in line. The girls who worked the door at the Hob quickly recognized Peeta and Finnick and let our group right now. Finnick never loosened his grip on Annie's intertwined hand and once the girls saw this they gave Annie a hug and superficial "omg you guys are so cute! It's so good to see you Annie." When I came into their view they almost looked at me questionably as they had never seen me before.

"Hey Sweetie can I see your…" She didn't get to continue.

"Babe come on I thought you were right behind me." Peeta reached out to grab my hand and pulled me into the establishment before the I could even react. I did look back to see their faces though and it made me smirk to see their gawking expressions. They were obviously attracted to Peeta and Finnick this bothered me. I instantly started going back and forth with myself in my head. Why the fuck do I care if they like Peeta? Well he does have a girlfriend that he failed to mention when he saw me practically naked and when he took care of me on my drunken night. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have appreciated his flirting that night either. These thoughts only resurrected my previous annoyance with Peeta that was created when Annie first informed me of Shelly. Or Delly, whatever the fuck her name was.

"Don't call me babe I'm pretty sure your girlfriend wouldn't appreciate that." I scoffed pulling my hand out of his.

Peeta had been leading me farther into the bar when this caused his path to stop short and his face turned to face mine. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Look Katniss I was just trying to get you in…" He put his hands up defensively. "If it's such a big deal I won't do it again. Bring your ID next time."

"Are you just gonna dismiss the other part of what I said." I kept grilling him. "…About you having a girlfriend."

"I'd rather not talk about it." Was the excuse that escaped his mouth.

"Obviously not." I meant to say this under my breath but he heard me.

He sighed exasperated at my persistence. "How about I buy you a drink and we can talk about it, but once I tell you about my situation we're done bringing it for the rest of the night." He proposed.

"I'll buy my own drink but okay."

_**Any thoughts? Leave a message below (:**_


	4. Dilemma

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG or its characters, all rights are to SC.**

_**Had some different ideas of where I wanted this story to go and this chapter was really important in guiding it that way. I hope you guys enjoy!**_

"Four long islands please." Peeta was able to get to the bartender before me. I shoved my debit card at him but he ignored it. A platinum blonde with titts that couldn't look more fake dished the drinks to Peeta quick.

"$24. The first two are on the house for you handsome." Her voice had a seductive ring and I felt the bile rise to the back of my throat. I was already irked from the girls at the entrance. Was this what Peeta had to deal with all the time? Superficial easy women who threw themselves at him. Peeta didn't reply with any words but he did spare her a polite smile. Whatever... He slipped $30 into the tab booklet and handed me two of the four drinks. He took his two in each hand then I followed him to a secluded area were there were tables. I could see Finnick and Annie on the opposite side of the bar ordering drinks but Johanna and the rest were already lost in the crowd.

"Jeez Katniss do you always get this type of reaction when you go out?" Peeta sighed pulling out my chair for me.

"What do you mean?" I was temporarily confused. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Guys have nearly devoured you with their eyes since you walked in. It doesn't seem to phase them that you're with me either." He explained gesturing his head towards a few different men. Since Peeta had brought it to my attention I now noticed them a few men that took me in with their eyes shamelessly. My flowy shirt barely dipped low enough to show my cleavage and I wore leggings with a pair of my favorite boots. The only skin I exposed was my arms, shoulders and neck so I don't know what was so appealing.

"I could say the same about you." I coaxed turning my glaze back to him. "I'm sure if you wanted to you could have your pick of the either the girls at the door or Miss Pamela Anderson over there at the bar and we haven't even made a rounds around the whole building yet."

I got a laugh out of him. "I guess but I'd pass. Hookups get old, I'd rather find someone with more depth who cares what's in their head over what's on it. Lately there's been someone on my mind though." He admitted biting his lower lip. He hedged toward me moving to the end of his seat slightly closing in some of the distance between our faces giving me a better chance at hearing him due to the music and the large amount of tipsy people.

"Here you two dummies are!" Johanna piped converging to Peeta's side.

"Already done prowling the perimeter Jo? That was record fast." Peeta taunted her with a playful grin.

"I'm actually still in pursuit." She flashed a smirk but then her face lost it's humor. And she spoke through gritted teeth. If it wasn't for my unusually good hearing I wouldn't have heard the what she said. "Two of Delly's friends are here."

I waited for Peeta's reaction but his expression stayed calm. "I don't really care." He murmured and Johanna offered nod of her head. I'm not sure what my face looked like but I must have gave away the fact that I had heard what was just exchanged between them.

Johanna took this as her cue. "Well drink up kiddos. There's a brunette sitting alone over there that might want a piece of this." And with that Johanna made her exit, trotting off towards another table that occupied a pretty long haired brunette who sipped on what looked like a martini with her legs crossed. Johanna's choice of interest didn't distract me for long, when I cut my perception back to Peeta he was ready for me.

"Look Katniss I can tell you've already decreed me a bad guy but before you judge me I just want you to understand some things." Peeta inhaled deeply, then took a big gulp of his first drink before he began. "My relationship is... complicated."

"I don't understand why people always say that. You're either with someone or you're not." I retorted before sipping through the straw of my drink. It went down smoothly.

"I understand but can you hear me out?" Peeta blue orbs pierced into my grey.

"Enlighten me." I muttered circling my straw.

"Remember how I told you I'm inheriting my family's restaurant?" He sighed and I nodded while taking another swig. "People in town have been talking and the latest rumor is that they want to build a new highway bypass for easier transportation into downtown. Meaning it would bring more business here being it is more accessible to the outside world. Delly told me that her father had disclosed with her that the proposition was that they build it on the block that my dad's restaurant is on and the two surrounding ones."

I wanted for him to continue as I struggled to connect the dots.

"He's a big part of the decision of what happens since he is chairman on the town's construction projects. As of right now, it's in his hands." Peeta finished and looked down to his drink. I knew it was to avoid my gaze, it had to be terrifying for his family to possibly lose everything. I, out of everyone, knew the struggle. After my dad died, we lived check to check with Mom barely being able to afford the necessities after paying a mortgage and bills.

And after being there tonight, I witnessed myself just how tasteful and lovely Peeta's dad's accomplishment was. I couldn't imagine how his family would bounce back from losing something like that, I was suddenly overwhelmed with compassion and mercy for Peeta.

"When will the decision be made?" It was my turn to lean in now.

"My dad's lease for the restaurant's land ends after this month. Then we'll find out the verdict." He geared a pained expression. "The worst thing is I don't want to be with Delly anymore, she's not the nice girl I've known since grade school. She's changed and it's clear we don't belong together. It's not working and I know she has to sense it too."

"You don't think you would be able to end things with her on good terms? I mean you guys should be able to act maturely…" I attempted to console but I really didn't know what to say to make him feel better.

"I tried to break up with her last month and she tried to pull the pregnancy card on me." My heart stopped and my stomach rose up to my throat at his words. "Something just didn't feel right though so I forced her to take two pregnancy tests in front of me and both were negative. That was when I knew 100% that I couldn't take her anymore. I can't be with someone like that."

"Wow." Was all I could manage. I felt horrible. Here I was labeling Peeta as some slick womanizing cheater when he was trapped in probably the worst dilemma of his life. I opened my mouth to speak and it took a couple seconds before the words came out. "So what are you going to do?"

"My mother demands that if I know what is good for my family I'll stay with her until after the city's decision is made. She doesn't feel bad in insinuating that if I did cause the family to lose the restaurant that I would probably be disowned. But my dad is different, he understands that I'm unhappy and he said my happiness is always his first priority. He would never force me to stay with her, and it's just like him to say something like that but I know how much the restaurant means to him. It's like another child."

"So you're holding on until graduation." It came out as more of a statement than the question I intended.

"Until I figure out a better way to go about this I have to. What scares me if even then it might not be certain if I stay with her. If enough people convince her dad how beneficial the bypass would be he can decide without any input from Delly." He confessed. I noticed he was done with his first drink while I was barely reaching the halfway mark of mine. He pushed the empty glass aside and centered his second drink. "Does that change what you think about me?"

"What?" I was caught off guard by his inquiry.

"I'm not stupid Katniss. You weren't my biggest fan when we first got here." He chuckled.

"Why does it matter to you what I think?" I replied trying to act nonchalantly. What was I supposed to say? To be honest I didn't have a real reason to be bothered with him. Even if he did have a girlfriend, that was his business. Sure he had flirted with me but that was it. Maybe that was his way of becoming friends. If that's what he wants to be… Is that what I want to be? There was a lot that was unknown about the way I acted and felt towards Peeta and for the first time in a long time I was intimidated.

He shrugged to answer my question then spoke. "I guess I wouldn't want to disappoint you... especially if you like me."

His accusation made me almost choke on the sip I was intaking causing him to crack a smile.

"That would explain why I rile you up so much." He ogled at me.

"Don't flatter yourself." I muttered sarcastically. I still couldn't classify what I felt towards Peeta but it was no longer anything bad. Almost as if he sensed this, the right side of his mouth curved up into a smirk and I gave one in return. I heard the song of a popular hip hop song overtake the speakers and it seemed to get Peeta's attention too.

"Let's dance?" He got up and held a hand out towards me with his drink occupying the other. My eyes quickly darted from his hand to the dance floor. I had only ever been to one dance when I went with that family friend to his prom as a pity date and even then the number of times I danced with him that night was less than you could count on one hand.

"Uh... hold on." I swallowed the last half of my drink in a couple gulps and brought the second with me. Peeta's hand molded over my hand as I trailed him to the floor. Although I rarely danced, I knew it wasn't rocket science nowadays it was basically a boy and girl rubbing up on each other. Heat rushed to my cheeks at the thought of me doing this with Peeta.

We reached a spot where he had enough space and he twirled me around so my backside could be up against his front. I was able to start swaying my hips to the rhythm of the song. Peeta had let go of my hand to rest it on my right hip bone. I kept my drink in tow, I don't think I would have agreed to dance with Peeta without a little confidence from the liquor.

As the song progressed I allowed myself to become more comfortable. Arching my back a little more and moving my hips a little faster, Peeta kept up. The song ended and the DJ transitioned right into the next. I waited for Peeta to pull away but he didn't so we continued. It stayed that way for another two songs before I felt Peeta swirl me around to face him. He held up his empty cup before grinning. "Refill?"

I nodded and drank the rest of content in my own cup on our way back to the bar. We passed by Annie and Finnick who had just crept onto the dance floor. I was far from a romantic but I had to admit it was adorable the way they seemed to shut out the world, it only seemed to be them tied to this Earth.

"What's it gonna be?" Peeta asked. I decided to give up my efforts of trying to pay for my own drinks, there was no point in wasting energy when I knew he wouldn't permit it.

"A shocktop." I answered. I figured a mellow beer would be my last drink I didn't need a repeat of Finnick's house warming party.

"Let me get a shocktop and an AMF." Peeta ordered making me raise an eyebrow. He had practically chugged two long island iced teas and now he just ordered an Adios Mother Fucker. With the alcohol content in each of those it wouldn't be long before he was drunk. I was already feeling a slight buzz so I knew he had to as well. He handed over his card, signed a receipt and we were just about to make our way back to the dancefloor when a tall wall of a person obstructed my path.

"Catnip?"

_**Reviews are always lovely. Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Don't Want To Be Right

**Disclaimer: All rights to THG and it's characters to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

"Gale?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked raising an eyebrow noticing Peeta behind me. He pulled me into one of his bear hugs and kissed me on top of the head.

"I could ask you the same you didn't tell me you were coming down this weekend." I replied maneuvering out of his embrace. Peeta cleared his throat.

"Hey I'm Peeta." He held out his hand following his introduction.

"Oh right sorry, Peeta this is Gale, my best friend. Gale this is Peeta." I felt slightly awkward for some reason.

Gale stared at Peeta's extended hand for a few seconds then shook it. "Never heard Catnip bring you up before. How do you guys know each other?" Gale smugly inquired. I rolled my eyes, of course I could count on him to be a rude smart ass.

Luckily Peeta was a good sport and answered before I could, chucking lightly. "We met through Annie and Finnick. Katniss and I are both going to be in their wedding."

"Right." Gale nodded remembering our last phone conversation we shared.

"Here you are Gale!" A strawberry blond squeaked her manicured hot pink nails dug into Gale's bicep. She turned to look at us and the smile on her lips morphed into a small o. "Peeta?"

"Hey Ashley." Peeta greeted unenthusiastically, although still acknowledging her as to not be rude.

"You know him?" Gale interjected towards this Ashley.

"Yeah he's dating my friend Delly." Her eyes then flickered to me and she didn't hide the fact that she was examining me from head to toe.

"I thought he looked familiar…" Gale murmured, maybe it was meant to be under his breather but we all heard.

"This is Katniss, she's going to be in Finnick's wedding too." Peeta said bringing Ashley back to reality.

"I'm cousins with Annie." I tried to offer her a smile but I was never good at pretending.

"Ash why don't you go find Courtney. I'm gonna talk to Katniss real quick." Gale suggested. Ashley's blue eyes lingered on me before they turned to him.

"Sure." She murmured and I had to admit her blue orbs weren't as deep and hypnotizing as Peeta's. Instead of the warming effect his had, her's were the complete opposite.

"You don't mind if I steal her for a second right?" Gale requested, but I knew it wasn't really a question. Peeta glanced at me and I gave him a reassuring nod.

"No prob. I'll just be with Thresh and Marvel over there." Peeta pointed and before heading off in that direction. My eyes were still watching him when Gale's hand wrapped around my arm and he started pulling me to the outside patio of the bar designated as the smoking area.

"First of all, I'm gonna overlook the fact that you're in a bar right now Catnip but who is this guy?" Gale interrogated.

"You can stop with the whole big brother act Gale, it's just Peeta he's Finnick's best friend." I rolled my eyes. Sure, Gale and I had always been protective of each other but never in this type of way. We were old enough to handle ourselves with the opposite sex, you didn't see me grilling him about the girl he was with tonight. Even though maybe I should, she didn't look like the type of girl I would eventually want him to end up with but then again that was his choice.

"Who brings someone on a date to a bar especially when they have a girlfriend?"

"We're actually not a date dummy. Annie and Finnick are over there dancing and we came with a couple other people too. Enough about me… Are you gonna inform me as to why you didn't tell me you were coming home this weekend?" I crossed my arms against my chest as I spoke.

"It was a last minute decision. Ashley's idea, I was going to stop by tomorrow though to surprise you before I headed back." Gale scratched the back of his head as he answered knowing I had cornered him.

"Mhmm." I sarcastically agreed as if I believed him.

"Nice try on changing the subject Catnip but you're not off the hook. If this isn't a date then you don't mind if I hang out with you guys for the rest of the night?" Gale marveled at himself for a coming up with his idea.

"Actually I do mind. Are we done talking?"

Gale eyes searched my face trying to read my thoughts. "You like… him." He muttered still examining my face.

"Gale please." I scoffed. "I would just rather not hang out with you when your accompanied with certain individuals." It was an excuse but also partly true. I liked the way things were becoming between me and Peeta and I don't think Gale would mix well with that, he was nothing like Peeta. Plus I didn't want his bimbo and her friend to be with us either, especially if they were Delly's friends it would probably be super uncomfortable for Peeta.

"Catnip I know you too well for you to brush me off." Gale's hand rose to tuck a loose flailing hair behind my ear. I quickly squatted his hand away.

"I'm a big girl Gale, you can stop trying me like Posy."

My remark took him back a bit. "Oh really? You're a big girl and ready to make your own decisions? Is it that why you're falling for an older guy who has a girlfriend? Sorry to burst your bubble Catnip but you're setting yourself up right now." The first part was harsh as it came out through gritted teeth but after he used his nickname for me it only sounded concerned after that.

"Is there a problem?" Peeta curiously cut in anchoring my side. He stood a good couple inches shorter than Gale's six foot presence but it didn't seem to daunt him.

"Nope I was just telling Gale that he can get back to his little whore. Maybe we can catch up tomorrow before you leave." I shot a fake smile towards Gale's way and grabbed Peeta's hand to drag him back to the dance floor. One of Peeta's hands now occupied a drink he must have gotten while Gale had took me aside. He offered me some but I kindly declined, turning my back towards him so my body could resume moving against his like before.

"Katniss?" He whispered in ear and it made goose bumps arise on the back of my neck. "You okay…?" He again spoke into the side of my head.

"Never better." I breathed slicking my hand behind his neck to pull his frontside a little closer to my back. When my eyes lifted up I saw Ashley standing at the bar with ginger haired girl, who must have been Courtney. They glared at me as if they could spear me with their looks. Gale passed the both of them drinks, distracted as he paid the bartender.

I spun around so me and Peeta could have our front sides parallel to each over. I kept my arm around his neck as I stepped onto my tip toes. "We have an audience. Should we just go outside or something?" My comment caused Peeta's eyes to roam around the room before he spotted the bimbos.

"Are you having fun?" Peeta interposed.

"Yeah but…" I didn't get to finish.

"But nothing. Don't let them kill the night. I could care less if they go run and tell. It's been a while since I've been able to have a carefree night. There's nothing wrong with dancing." He smiled crookedly and my face reacted with a matching one. I did feel bad for Peeta, after he emptied out all his life details to me I couldn't help but want to succeed in being a role in his happiness at least for tonight.

A little while later Johanna had came to reunite the group with a round of shots. The DJ announced over the speaker system that it would also be last call so Finnick bought Johanna and all the guys one more drink as me, Annie and Foxface passed figuring we would have to be the designated drivers as we head already sobered up. It didn't come to a surprise that after all those drinks, Peeta was wasted.

* * *

"Taxi!… Taxi!" He waved his arm up as we exited the bar.

"Come on Peeta… you're coming with me and Annie." Finnick put a brotherly arm around Peeta's shoulders. We all trotted in the same direction to the cars.

"And be a third wheel no thanks." Peeta snorted ducking out of Finnick's hold.

"You can't drive Peeta." I stated the obvious.

"Katniss don't leave me alone with the married couple." Peeta begged. Even in his drunken state Peeta was still able to put on a persuasive pout. I looked at Annie and Finnick.

"Guess I don't have anything better to do." I shrugged and Peeta gratefully but drunkingly smiled. I followed Annie as she drove Finnick's car with Peeta riding in my shotgun. The others had chose to go to stop to get a quick bite before calling it a night.

The whole car ride back to Finnick's and Annie's was surprisingly quiet. Peeta stared out the window most of the time and I would sneak glances at him but he face was unreadable and I couldn't tell where his mind was. This made me slightly annoyed. Why would he get me to come back with them if he wasn't going to talk to me. When we got to Finnick's house I planted myself on the couch. I thought maybe since Peeta had barely spoke to me on the drive, maybe he was upset about something. I hadn't done anything wrong though had I? Maybe I shouldn't have danced with him in front of Delly's friends? Did I put him at risk? Was he mad? He had asked me to come with him to Finnick's, but was that only so he wouldn't feel like a third wheel? Or was he just merely drunk and I was over thinking things?

Awakening me from my own thoughts, Peeta seated himself next to me. Annie went upstairs to go set up the two extra bedrooms for me and Peeta while Finnick started the fireplace.

"Is Gale an ex of yours or something?" He finally spoke. His demeanor had changed from the happy drunk at the Hob to now a very stern one.

"Huh?" You had to be kidding me, this is what his recent behavior was about.

"Or maybe you guys are still hooking up?" Peeta murmured and Finnick took this as cue to leave the living room. For the moment I despised him for leaving me defenseless to where this conversation was going.

"He's my best friend!" I defended.

Peeta rolled his eyes, alcohol was clearly still present in his system. "You should come up with a better excuse. The 'he's just a friend' excuse is old and overdone." He turned his face away from me.

"Not that I would need to give you an excuse but I grew up with him, we're practically family." I retorted crossing my arms across my chest. "What does it matter to you anyways?"

"You're blind Katniss. It's all in the way he looks at you." Peeta shook his head.

"Oh please you met him for a few minutes. You don't know Gale." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"You don't have to know someone to be able to tell if they like someone, sometimes its obvious." He responded in a softer tone.

"Well even if he did Gale would know never to cross that line, it would ruin our friendship." As soon as I finished my sentence there was a vibration on the couch. Peeta sighed pulling out his phone from his pocket. It read incoming call from 'Delly Cartwright.' Even though Peeta had spilled all the details of his fucked up situation I was still kind of surprised the he had her name listed as just a normal name. No heart, icons or emojis accompanied her contact name.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" I asked. He just silenced the vibration and placed his phone on the coffee table in front of us.

"I don't want to be this guy." He mumbled weighing his head down as if it was heavy for his neck.

"What do you mean?" I picked at.

"A guy who's with a girl he doesn't want to be with. It's not right to her, it's not right to myself. And it's definitely not right if I'm starting to like you." Peeta breathed the last part. His face turned towards me but I kept mine faced forward. I saw his phone silently light up two more times to indicate two more missed calls from Delly.

"Katniss?" His voice was a little above a whisper.

It took me a minute before I could answer. I was never good with words and it stung me on the inside to have to say this. "Peeta I'll admit I feel… differently towards you and trust me I understand how fucked up your situation is but I need us to be friends right now. With the wedding coming up, it would be wrong of us to focus on anything besides Annie and Finnick." I hesitated waiting for Peeta to maybe get up and abruptly leave the room or reply with an upset comment but instead he slowly allowed himself to fall over placing his head in my lap.

"You're right." He exhaled. After a few minutes I thought he had fallen asleep as his breathing had slowed and he had been mute. But he faintly uttered the next part which made my heart skip a beat. "But maybe if this is wrong I don't want to be right."

* * *

_**Thoughts or comments please ? I'm open to any suggestions you guys would like to see in the story. Hope you guys liked this chap!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	6. The Morning After

**Here is the long awaited Ch 6, sorry for the delay! I needed this chapter to be just right for the direction I wanted the story to go.**

**Also, a shoutout to my beta everlarkcheesebuns. Thank you for your help! Check her story out when you get a chance (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own THG or it's characters, all rights rightfully to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

I open my eyes as the sun's brightness seeps through Finnick's thin living room curtains. I can detect a twinge of ache in my neck as I fell asleep sitting up on the black leather couch, Peeta's head still in my lap. I rub my eyes and manage to smear last night's eyeliner all over the back of my hand. I need to go wash my face and my bladder suddenly reminds me I need to use the bathroom too. I lift Peeta's head with both hands and slide my legs out from underneath. With the lightest and gentlest touch I set his head back down. He stirs for a second but doesn't wake from his slumber. I let a relieved sigh escape my lips.

In search of an unused extra toothbrush I go upstairs to the guest bathroom. I pass by guest room where Peeta and I had slept in the night of Finnick's house warming party. Oh how the roles were reversed last night I smile. I quickly find an extra pack of unopened toothbrushes under the sink in the bathroom, however once I'm done washing my face and brushing my teeth I realize how oily my hair looks. I contribute it to the dancing last night especially in such a small space, up against Peeta's heated body. My mind then wonders back to how hiss hand had lingered on skin, feeling his breath on the side of my neck… As much as I wouldn't want to admit it, I had a good time with Peeta and last night. He must have to if he really admitted me liked me. Or maybe it was just drunk talk or he was just half-asleep? I shake my head to free myself and decide it would probably be better to just take quick shower. It would help clear my head too.

Once I'm finished I wrapped myself in a towel and mentally curse myself. I hadn't thought about what clothes I would put on after. Certainly not my outfit from last night that probably reeked an odor of beer and cigarettes from the bar. I bit my bottom lip. Well everyone was still sleeping… maybe I could just sneak back downstairs and use Finnick's washer and dryer. It wouldn't take more than twenty minutes right? I clung tightly to the towel climbing down the stairs quietly. As I neared the bottom of the staircase, I paused hearing Peeta's hushed voice.

"It was just dancing." He sounded exasperated. There was a couple seconds of silence before he spoke again.

"I spent the night at Finnick's." Another gap of silence followed, as I couldn't hear what the other person he was talking to on the phone was responding.

"Why would I lie Delly?" He sighed and I could sense the annoyance behind it.

"Look I never interrogate you when you go out. We can talk about this later, it's not even 9am yet." I heard him toss his phone back on the coffee table. I let a minute pass by before I decide to come down the last couple of steps into Peeta's view.

"Hey." He crookedly smiled and then his eyes fell from my face to my body wrapped in nothing but towel. Shit.

"I… wanted to take a… a quick rinse this morning." I stammered. "I'm just gonna wash my clothes real quick." I turned on my feet. Sure Peeta had basically seen me naked before when I lost the bp game but that was when I had liquor and anger coursing through my veins. It was also before he had confessed that he liked me and before I had felt anything towards him.

"Wait." Peeta called stopping me in my tracks. He walked towards me and lifted his shirt over his head. "Throw this in too yeah?"

"Sure." I tried to sound nonchalant taking it from his held out hand, diverting my eyes away from his chiseled tone chest.

After tossing the clothes in the washer I debated whether I should go back and face Peeta or cowardly wait here the fifteen minutes it took to wash. Was it going to be awkward after his little confession last night? I exhaled. Get it together. We're going to have to be dealing with each other over the next couple months. I already told him we needed to be just friends right now and whatever unsure feelings I had towards him I would need to set aside. I put my hair into a fishtail braid then gathered myself and made my way back to the living room.

"Feeling like cheese buns this morning?" Peeta offered sliding from the center of the couch to make room so I could sit.

"Is that even a question?" I beam at him. He grins like a young child who has been told they can open their Christmas gifts and gets up excitedly. I gave myself away on how much I enjoyed his cheese buns last time when I scarfed them down barely remembering to finish chewing. I watch about ten minutes of TV before I go and transfer my clothes and Peeta's shirt into the dryer. After I find him in the kitchen, placing the uncooked dough into the oven, shirtless I might add. His back is turned to me when I enter the side of the kitchen I'm able to see the outline of each of his back muscles each time he moves his arms. His skin looks smooth and soft yet firm if that made sense. His skin surprisingly is tan so I'd bet he spends a lot of time outside. His beige covered Levis hung awfully low on his hips, enough to reveal the elastic strap of his underwear. I tried to draw my eyes away but there was a part of me that wanted to keep visually taking in his body. So I betrayed myself and looked a little longer.  
When I heard Peeta count under his breath turning the timer dial on Finnick's oven I decided to make my presence known.

Another ten minutes and our clothes should be dry." I announced taking up a spot on one of the counter stools. Peeta on the opposite side of the counter cleaning up his mess.

"Perfect." He wiped down the kitchen surfaces and placed any dishes he used into the dishwasher. Then he brought his eyes up to meet mine. "About last night…" My breath hitched. Was he going to bring up our conversation last night? We seemed to still be able to be amicable and friendly this morning, which was good if we were going to try to stay friends. Talking about it might just change that and make things awkward. "I was pretty hammered," He smiled sheepishly, visibly embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But I didn't get out of line or anything right?"

My eyebrows creased, I didn't know quite what he meant.

"I don't really remember leaving the bar. I just wanted to make sure you guys didn't leave on account of me. I hope you guys didn't have to babysit me." He looked away now, pretending the trees in Finnick's backyard caught his eyes.

"You… don't remember?" I asked putting together what he said.

"Not really. After the last couple rounds of shots with everybody at the end of the night, it gets kinda hazy and then nothing." He shrugged. My lips became a straight line contemplating this. He blacked out; he didn't remember anything right before we left the Hob. Which means he didn't remember his drunken confession either. I felt disappointment form in the pit of my stomach but I quickly dismissed it. If anything this should make it even easier to be friends if he doesn't remember admitting what he said.

"We stayed pretty much til closing then you asked me to come here too so you wouldn't feel like a third wheel." I stated without any particular emotion.

"Oh right. I didn't puke did I?" He cringed.

I shook my head.

"Well thanks for keeping me company then." He thanked with an apologetic sparkle in his indigo eyes.

"No prob."

* * *

"When I got home I found Prim doing a puzzle on the living floor. She was different from other twelve year olds, while many of them were eager to start exploring the mall or movies, Prim would keep herself with puzzles and reading when she wasn't with Rue or the Hawthornes.

"Hey Little Duck." I beamed at her.

"Katniss!" She squeaked. "Just in time I need you to help me with the ocean all the pieces look the same!" Her smooth young forehead was now wore a frown in frustration.

"Of course." I had thoughts of taking a nap but that could wait. I stole a glance towards the back porch and heard the sounds of my mother's rocking chair. Today was going to be one of those days were she isolated herself the whole day. I mentally scolded myself as guilt ignited in me for leaving Prim alone with her last night. I plopped down next to her, kissing the top of her head and then studied the remaining pieces.

It didn't take us long before we finished the puzzle and I started on some stew for the day. Just when Prim and me were going to start on a second puzzle there was a knock on our front door. Prim's eyes flickered up curiously.

"Was Rue coming over?" I asked getting up on my feet to answer it. But she shook her head. I cautiously opened it and my eyes met with another pair of grey. "Oh it's just you." I mumble.

"Gale!" Prim runs up and crashes into Gale's body wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"At least one of my girls is happy to see me." He lifts Prim off her feet to place a kiss on her temple.

"Yeah yeah. You're just in time for some stew." I let a smile tug on the ends of my mouth and Gale mirrors one back.

* * *

"How'd your little date go last night?" Gale chastised.

"Is that what you stopped by for?" I scowled.

Gale smirked before placing his hand on his chest in an attempted innocent manner. "You can't blame me for being a little curious. It's not everyday you see Katniss Everdeen at a bar in downtown... on a Friday night... grinding on the dance floor... with the city's bread boy." He didn't bother trying to contain his laughter at the end.

My cheeks suddenly felt on fire, they had to be flushed but I was determined to keep my facial composure. I knew Gale only wanted to get a reaction out of me. "Well maybe if you weren't spending your extra time with shallow depthless walking cosmetic canvases then you would be up to date with my current habits." I shot back. I hated when Gale tested me, he knew every single one of my buttons and how to push them. If we were elements, we would both surely be fire. And although that was probably why we were drawn together since we were younger, it had its instances where it could turn our friendship volatile. However, right now Gale was just teasing.

"Well if you won't have me someone else will." Gale casually gave a shrug of his shoulders. I stuck my tongue out in disgust at him before yielding a playful jab to his ribcage. For a moment, Peeta's words reiterated in my head. 'You're blind Katniss. It's all in the way he looks at you.' I had never given it much thought when Gale said comments like this because I honestly figured he just said things like that to tease me and make me uncomfortable, which he found to be comedy. The thought left my head as quickly as it had came though. I witnessed Gale's demeanor when he would pursue a girl he was interested in, and in my twelve years of knowing him, he hadn't ever approached me in that way. Thankfully.

"I'm just saying if you're going to pro-create, please consider an individual with more substance than acrylic and expensive hair dye." It was my turn to smirk.

"Is that what you're planning on doing with Bread Boy?... Pro-create?" Gale cackled at his own accord, heaving over his knee. My smirk vanished and I reached to grab one of Prim's toys that lingered on the floor and chucked it at him. Which he found more comical.

"You are the epitome of an asswipe." I muttered.

He eventually caught his breath still grinning. "You make it too easy Catnip."

* * *

"The week seemed to be flying by breezily. Being a senior there was not much our teachers had to teach us in the last couple weeks of school, so we just triviously reviewed for our finals. On Thursday, Annie invited me and Johanna to go pick out bridesmaid dresses with her. After almost two hours of looking through a couple racks and their catalogue she had narrowed it down to four that she really liked.  
"This burgundy one is lovely." She breathed running her hand over material. "But the lavender colored one is unforgettable." Her eyes going back and forth between the two.

"How long will it take for us to get the dresses once we order them? Johanna asked the lady assisting us.

"Depends on the sizing and dresses. But if Ms. Annie orders custom for all of the bridesmaids dresses it takes up to 8-9 weeks." She spoke in an upbeat tone with an annoying smile that never faltered the whole time. I wondered if her cheeks hurt once her shifts were over.

Johanna whistled. "Isn't that cutting it close?"

"Three weeks before the wedding…" Annie contemplated slightly turning her head to the side.

"Then that's perfect. It'll work out perfectly." I tried to support an optimistic smile on my face for Annie. She gave a single nod and beamed back at me.

"Guess we'll have to cut down on the cheese buns til then." She joked and I gave a nervous laugh while one of Johanna's eyebrows quirked up. There was only one person that everybody associated with baked goods, especially some as specific as cheese buns.

"Am I missing something?" Johanna questioned in a suspicious tone.

"It's nothing." I answered pretending to turn my attention to the burgundy dress, grasping the material in my hands.

"I beg to differ if it's making your cheeks blush so damn hard Everdeen." Johanna crackled. Immediately at her comment, I felt more blood rush to my cheeks. Annie must have noticed so she answered on my behalf.

"It was just a joke. Peeta makes cheese buns every time he stays at Finn's." Annie tried to save me.

"So I've been missing some sleepovers I see?" Johanna kept going, continuing to wag her eyebrows at me, which didn't allow my feverous blush to go away.

"A couple." Annie shrugged.

"Not surprising… After Finnick's house warming party I knew you and Peeta would eventually pound it out. We were all witness to that sexual tension in the backyard." Johanna smirked, sensing my discomfort and she fed off it. Annie opened her mouth but shut it soon after smushing her lips together and it took me a second before I realized why. She was trying to hold in a laugh.

"Sorry to disappoint you Johanna but that didn't happen." I announce narrowing my eyes at the both of them. Annie offered an apologetic smile.

"Not yet at least." Johanna added with a victorious attitude. I knew if I wanted her to quit teasing me I'd have to put her in her place, which I was never afraid of doing to anyone.

"Why are you so interested in this topic anyways… You wouldn't happen to have a crush on me would you?" I faked an innocent curious tone. Johanna released her jaw in shock and Annie's eyes almost bugged out of her head. "Hate to break your heart but my type isn't narcissistic bitches." I recoiled gloriously.

Johanna gave it a couple seconds before she grinned. "… You know what I think this is a start to a great friendship. You may not be as brainless as I thought you were."

It was a compliment, I think…

* * *

On Saturday morning, my intentions of sleeping in were crushed as my phone sounded to life. My arm rose from across my face to instinctively grab it and silence the volume. With my eyes barely more than a slit open I could make out Annie's name on the screen.

"Hello?" I rasped, my voice still heavy with sleep.

"Katniss! I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Even though I wasn't fully awake I still recognized the worry and urgency in Annie's voice.

"It's fine Annie. What is it? Is something wrong?"

"It's Aunt Mags. She had a bad fall this morning... me and Finn are on our way to the hospital right now, they just let us know..." Annie stammered. I sat straight up in my bed, Annie had told me before how close Finnick was to his great aunt, his only living relative he had left. Besides Annie, she was the only other person he loved unconditionally. From what I understood, she had pretty much raised him as Finnick's parents were always gone on business trips and vacations.

My eyes had fleeted to Prim who slightly stirs in her bed. "Okay what do you need?" I offered barely above a whisper. I made my way into my bathroom fumbling in a rush to start brushing my teeth and hair.

"Finn and I were supposed to go with Effie to finalize the reservation for the wedding's location but I don't know how long Mags is going to need us here with her, can you do me the biggest favor and go to the appointment in place of us. I'm gonna call Peeta too..."

"Are you sure Annie? This is where you're going to have your wedding I wouldn't want to scr-" I didn't get to finish.

"Katniss I'm sure. We trust you and Peeta's judgment. Besides, we made a outline of what we wanted with Effie, if anything you might just have to decide on some minor details. Come on maid of honor..." She threw the last part in knowing I wouldn't refuse her.

"Alright… Uh what time is the appointment?" I managed to conspire holding back the groan I wanted to release.

"9:30" She responded. I glanced back at the clock on the nightstand beside my bed. It read 8:16.

"Right. I'll be there." I assured her. Whether I liked it or not, I really didn't have a choice. I needed to suck it up and be there for Annie… and Finnick too I guess.

"Thanks for much Katniss you're the best! I'll call you once we figure everything out at the hospital!" And with that Annie clicked, probably to call Peeta and fill him in. Before I even got the chance to search for Effie's number she had exchanged with me last Friday at the restaurant, my phone vibrated displaying her name. She informed me that we were to meet at the notable hotel known as District Four. I did a quick calculation in my head; the hotel was about 30 minutes away towards the coast. I had a spare thirty minutes to get ready before I would have to head out.

I turned on the shower water allowing it to heat up while I started to undress. My phone buzzed on the sink and an unfamiliar number flashed on the screen. I quickly wavered on answering it, I never answered calls from unknown numbers but then I remembered it could be Annie from the hospital.

"Hello?" I gave in.

"Morning Katniss." the male voice hummed. It took me a few seconds to register who it belonged to.

"Hi Peeta."

"I'm just about ready to head out I was going to see if you wanted to carpool together. I don't really see the point in taking two cars." He suggested. His tone was light but energetic, was he always this upbeat even this early in the morning?

"Umm..." I bit my lip. Realistically it was a good idea to catch a ride with him. Gas was low in my car since I hadn't done any errands for our neighbor, Greasy Sae, lately and by the time Peeta got here from his dorm I should be ready. However, internally I felt this weird fluttering feeling in my stomach. I would be sitting in the car with Peeta Mellark for thirty minutes there and back completely by ourselves. "Okay I'll send you my address..."

"Sounds good. See you in a bit." I could hear the smile in his voice. I ended the call and quickly sent him the text. I stepped under the shower water but my mind was absent as I washed myself. I had decided to be friends with him right? That was easier said than done, I had made my only two friends ever unintentionally. Gale, because he lived down the street and our mothers were friends since Rory and Prim were the same age and Madge, on the other hand, was a friend by default as we both were the two most closed off people in our class.

Before I knew it, I was crafting my hair into my usual fishtail braid and I slipped on a black maxi dress. It was an item of clothing that I barely ever wore but I consummated that my normal jeans and t-shirt attire wouldn't be appropriate for a meeting at an upscale hotel. I slipped on the gladiators that I still had borrowed from Annie and made an attempt with makeup. I was successful with mascara and then my phone buzzed again.

_Peeta: Getting off the highway. _

_Me: Okay._

I smeared some chapstick across my lips before I went into the kitchen. I made toast, with a couple extra pieces to leave for Prim while setting some raspberries and blueberries on the table for her too. I popped a couple pieces of fruit into my mouth before I heard the engine of a car pull up to my house. My breathing hitched for a second and almost to confirm my thought, my phone buzzed. He was here.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review or leave any thoughts. Thanks so much for reading it means a lot!**


End file.
